HARRY´S SLYTHERIN SISTER
by hannah10
Summary: Harry has a sister.........Draco´s best friend.....Best in potions....In Slytherin!!!.........R&R Plzz!!!


Harry´s Slytherin Sister  
  
Own nothing  
  
Well this is my 1st fanfiction so I hope you like it....Enjoy it  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hannah Potter  
  
"Hi! You must be Harry?" A girl with blond hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, was standing there, in King Cross Station, looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Yeah! You must be Hannah right?" Harry answer "Yep" Hannah said "so." "Well Dumblendore told me everything about you, that you get lost when you were just a baby before Voldemort attack the family, he also said they don't find you to give you your letter for fist year, ´cause you were in Mexico living with a muggle family" Harry said "Hmmm..Well that´s true ..I never knew the truth until a couple of weeks ago, and I must admit.is amazing, I though magic was only on Disney histories and movies, I never imagine magic could exist" Hannah said with an amazing tone "Unbelievable" Ron said looking at Hannah "What?" Hannah ask "Well..That Harry got a sister!!!.That is ..Wow!!!..I tough they were lies until I saw you." Ron said "I could´t believe it either" Hannah said "but." Hermione said " You don't look like Harry how can you be brothers, you don't even see to be from the same parents" "Hemione that doesn't matter in fact she looks so much as aunt petunia" Harry said "Well I don't know her but." Hannah make a pause, and forget about what Harry just said "Draco!!!??" "Do you know Draco?" Ron ask " Of course I meet him in Diagonal Alley, he was buying some stuff for the school, I guess, he was nice with me" Hannah said " Hi, Hannah how are you?" Draco said giving a death look at Harry and gang "I´am fine, but a little nervous, and you?" "I´am fine" Draco said " Hey do you wanna come with me and talk?" "Let her alone Draco" Harry said in a mad tone "He´s no doing anything wrong, don´t talk to him in such way" Hannah said "Don´t go with him Hannah" Hermione said "He´s not a good person" Harry said "You don´t even know me Potter" Draco said "And if the girl wanna come let her come she don´t need a guardian like you" "Shut up Draco" Ron barked "Ho look at this Weas.." Draco said, but Hannah interrupt him "We better go Draco" Hannah said "I don´t want to see a fight here" "Like you wish" Draco said "We finish this conversation another day" "Let´s go Draco" Hannah said "See at school Potter.BYE"  
  
Hannah and Draco went to sit together in the train, Crabe and Goyle weren't there, they were sleeping in anther compartment, but Draco does´t really cares, he seems to like Hannah as a friend an Hannah seems to like him as well. They were talking about many things and when the woman that sells candies enter to their compartment they buy a lot of them, they seemed to be enjoying the trip.  
  
"So you're gonna enter to 5th year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked "yes" Hannah answer "And how are they gonna sort you in a house" "Well, they told me in a letter that I was going to be sorted with all the 1st years" "Well.I hope you to be in Slytherin, is where I´am" "And where is Harry" Hannah asked "In griffindors" Draso answer, he dosen´t seemed to like the fact that Hannah was talking about Potter "Well let´s see what house is for me" Hannah said "It's kin of embarrassed to be sorted with all the little kids" "Don´t worry everything is gonna be okey" Draco said "And why you an my brother hate each other?" Hannah ask "Here we are, in Hogwarts, so let´s go out" Draco said, he don´t wanna ask Hannah´s question. "Wow this is amazing" Hannah said " Yep.Well I need to go this way and you that one, so see you inside..and good luck" Draco said "Thanks" Hannah respond back Hannah went with all the 1st year, where Hagrid was calling them as usual, but before she get there she found Harry. "How was the trip?" Harry ask "Great" Hannah answer "Do Draco bother you or something?" Hermione ask "No, he is a very nice person, but I don´t wanna talk about him okey" Hannah said "Well, we gotta go, see you inside.!" Harry said "and good luck I hope to see you in griffindor table" "Yeah! Thanks" Hannah said "See ya, and good luck" Ron said "Yeah good luck" Hermione repeat, "I need to go guys see ya inside" Hannah said, and she went into a boat. When she and all the 1st year enter to the castle professor McGonagall said welcome and explain the way they would be sorted.  
  
Inside the Great Hall Dumblendore start with his usual Welcome Essay " Welcome to all the students the old and the new ones, for the 1st year students I want to announce that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden for all the students, also everyone must know that if a school rule is broken the student would be staying in detention with a professor, your house would be life your family, professors would give points to the houses if the student s made an exceptional job, but also take points if any rule id broken, at the end of the year the house with more points would win the House Cup, Quiddish games star on October. Also I want to welcome Miss Potter, who would be in 5th year so let the selection begin" when Dumblendore said about Hannah everyone seemed to de surprised, the Great Hall falls in Great Silence.  
  
The hat star the selection with a new song as usual: "In Slitherin you´ll be sorted if you are a pure blood In Griffindors you´ll be on If you are brave enough In case you´re in none You may be a Hufflepuff If your loyalty its up Or maybe Ravenclaw If your intelligence is on top So prepare for this I read your mind To tell your house So come on I´am prepare now.  
  
Everyone clapped as the hat song until McGonagall make a silence sign with her hand. and the whole room quite down. Professor McGonagall star calling the names of the students: "Jaimes Austime" Mc Gonagall said "Hufflepuff" the hay yells "Marian Charlotte Smith" "Griffindors" "Hannah Potter" Again all the room stayed really quite, everyone eyes were starring at her. "Well, well, well," The hat was talking to Hannah in a very low voice, just she can here "Another Potter, and just like your brother, brave, an you speak parsel too, interesting, a lot of spirit and courage but." The hat made a pause and Hannah said " Just place me in a house in which I can have real friends, people like me that likes almost the same, people I can talk to and .. Just friends. in the house where I can enjoy life and be happy" "Happiness" the hat said "in that case you must be in" he make a pause "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Hannah went to Slytherin table, everyone seemed to be surprised, everyone though she was going to be in Griffindors, even professor Dumblendore was surprised, he though she was a griffindor, and Snape. you should look at his face, he was almost crying, his skin was more than pale, just to think in the fact that the daughter of his worst enemy was in his hands, and on his house...........  
  
Well what do you think???...Plz review if you want next chapter, and I accept every kind of review.Its my 1st fanfic so it would help a lot.... and you can write some ideas or something you wanna see in the next chapters everything is welcome so.plz! 


End file.
